


You're My Only One

by wildforwyld



Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Teasing, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Jun and Jaewon, living their best life together as a couple. A break from the tension of the world's pain and sorrow.Also a Birthday Gift to Emmy!
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu
Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043577
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	You're My Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon1ightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon1ightknight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Emmy! I wish you many more after this one. Have a good rest of your day! If it isn't already over lmao <333

It’s a calm day. A Sunday, free of responsibilities and problems. Nothing can come between the two men laying together, absently watching TV from their place on their couch. The taller one leans into the shorter’s touch, letting his head rest on his chest.

“Yah, Jun.” Jaewon, the shorter, mumbles, running a hand through his love’s hair, “I found something.”

In a slurring voice from being awakened so suddenly, Jun asks, “What…? In my hair?”

“Mhm. Look, I’ll show it to you.”

Jaewon grabs a hold of a single strand of hair and wraps it around his index finger and pinches it with his thumb and pulls. Jun’s hand flies up to his head as a reflex, and he shoots up off Jaewon’s chest.

“Ah—! What the hell? Jaewon, why’d you yank out my hair?”

Jaewon reveals the hair in question and presents it to Junsu, with a hushed, “Look.”

“What, what’s wr—”

“You’ve got a grey hair.”

Indeed, the hair pinched between Jaewon’s fingers was a silvery grey, just a bit longer than Junsu’s middle finger, and curled slightly at the end. Next thing they knew, they were at the corner store, buying black hair dye.

“It was only one, Jun, I think you look fine! I can’t even see any others.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m preparing. I can’t be getting grey hair at twenty-five years old.”

Jaewon chuckles, much to Junsu’s annoyance, and earns a small, soft glare from the other. He couldn’t help it! Junsu was always someone to worry about the small things. 

Once they got home, Junsu began the process of applying the hair dye, with Jaewon standing outside the bathroom, watching him all dressed up in a spare shirt with gloves on and his hair all piled up on his head, flecks of dye dressing his forehead. 

***

Junsu leans forward, digging his elbows into his knees as he types away at his laptop. Being a freelance writer on the side is tough, and sometimes even requires him to stay up long past the time he would’ve wanted to be asleep. It’s hard work, but it really helps support their finances.

Once he decides this position has been exhausted enough and his thighs start aching, Junsu stands up to stretch a bit before moving to relocate the laptop onto his actual lap.

Thing is, he isn’t able to fully place it down. Out of nowhere comes Jaewon’s head, forcing his way onto Jun’s lap. He lays himself down, smiling softly and eyes relaxed, staring up at Jun. He knows what he’s doing.

“Wonnie, I need to do some things, you know.”

“But I want attention.”

“If I give you attention, will you let me work?” Jun sighs, placing the laptop back on their coffee table. Jaewon nods, a little ‘mhm!’ filling the momentary silence. The corners of Jun's lips rise a tad, barely noticeable, and he reaches to fluff his husband’s hair. Long, nimble fingers running through slightly knotted black locks, massaging and caressing. Then he suddenly stops.

“Ok, get off, that’s enough attention for you.”

“No! Give me more.”

“...”

***

“Wonnie, what are those?” Jun asks, spotting the box of golden in Jaewon’s arms. He walks up to him, wrapping both arms around his waist and letting his chin rest on the smaller’s shoulder.

“Chocolates, from a friend in America! She said they were really good...you can have some if you like?”

“Nah, chocolates aren’t really my thing.”

Jaewon places the box in an overhead cabinet, “You sure? She told me they were the best chocolates she’s ever had.”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay. More for me, then!”

Now, Junsu wasn’t normally a sweet tooth. The aftertaste of candy, especially chocolates, were detestable and annoying, therefore deterring him from ever having any. The only thing was, Jun was curious. If Jaewon’s friend was really insistent on trying them, so much that she’d send over a package...It couldn’t hurt to try them, right?

But not in front of Jaewon. Definitely, not in front of Jaewon. He’d tease him to no end about how he finally ‘gave in’. It’s already happened once, and Jun had spent months careful not to mention it again in order to not begin a new ‘session’.

And this is what led to Junsu eventually using the midnight hour as his time to sneak a chocolate every few days. Jaewon always seemed to fall asleep by 11 PM, so twelve is perfect, right? You’d think so.

Eventually, Jun was meant to be caught. On a midnight trip to the bathroom, Jaewon heard rustling from the kitchen. Was that Junsu? But Jun doesn’t eat late at night, does he?

Jaewon walks into the kitchen to see his lover seated at the dining table, unwrapping a chocolate. The chocolates that he had initially refused.

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Jaewon? Oh shit.”

Jaewon runs over and gives Jun a hug, hanging on similarly to a monkey.

_‘I love him so much.’_

***

“Happy anniversary, Jun!” Jaewon exclaims, smiling brightly at the man emerging from their bedroom, “I made something for us.”

The first thing Jun could sense, walking into the kitchen, was the smell of burnt food. Specifically, burnt cookies. What the hell?

Of course, it was his husband. Jaewon, his shining-smile lover, always supportive and always kind, selfless to the point of a fault. Jun loved him, absolutely adored him, but...he was not a cook. Not in the slightest.

Did this mean he wouldn’t still try Jaewon’s cooking? Hell no. Without support, how could Jaewon want to practice anything? Jun’s his husband, he wants to be there for everything, even the worst parts.

“They’re cookies. Want to try some? I might’ve burnt them a bit…”

'Burnt a bit' was an understatement. They were a darkened brown, bordering on black. But Jun be damned if he wasn’t going to try one.

“Sure,” Jun nods and takes one, quickly shoving it into his mouth and chewing, hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as it looked.

No, it wasn’t just as bad as it looked, it was worse. Why was it so chewy? And a crunchy part out of nowhere? Jun was terribly confused and worried about just what he was ingesting. At least it was well cooked.

“I want to try them too, hopefully they’re not too bad.” Thankfully, Jaewon decided to try one himself instead of asking what Jun thought. He chews slowly, thoughtfully, his eyes squinting a bit

Laughing, Jaewon swallows the bit he had bitten off.

“Ew, they don’t taste so good...it’s ok! I just have to practice, I guess. We can order in for dinner, yeah?”

Jun smiles, nodding again.

_‘God, I love him.’_


End file.
